


Розы на ветру

by hangover_in_hanover, Le_Sorbier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/F, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangover_in_hanover/pseuds/hangover_in_hanover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Sorbier/pseuds/Le_Sorbier
Summary: Одни наивные мечты сменялись другими, а Санса всё думала, что когда-нибудь обязательно станет сильной, достаточно сильной, чтобы защитить себя и тех, кто ей дорог. И она действительно стала — но к этому времени ей было уже некого защищать.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 8





	Розы на ветру

Север знал множество королей, но у него никогда не было королевы: зима слишком холодна и сурова для того, чтобы женские руки управляли ею.  
Так говорит её новый мейстер. Так говорит лорд Гловер. Так говорят Мандерли из Белой Гавани и Толхарты из Торрхенова удела. Так говорят все от Стены до Перешейка, и слова их одинаковы — но губы королевы Севера лишь складываются в вежливую улыбку, и она неизменно уходит от ответа.  
Зима отступает на время — но лишь для того, чтобы ещё увереннее укрепиться на Севере вместе с её метелями и пробирающим до костей холодом, и вновь заявить, что эти земли принадлежат ей — с Иными или без них. Крылья прилетающих в Винтерфелл воронов черны и не обещают тепла или хотя бы зерна разорённой войной стране — и северяне кропотливо подсчитывают, сколько придется на каждый дом голодных ртов, распределяют продовольствие между людьми. Сейчас, словно в старой поговорке, снега выпадает с каждым днем всё больше, а ночами за стенами замка поет белый ветер — и хоть пути волков разошлись, они все еще стая. Санса плотнее кутается в подбитый мехом лютоволка плащ: зима всегда близко — и пусть Иных больше нет, зима уже начавшаяся, идущая за долгим и таким бесконечно далёким летом, всё ещё обещает быть суровее прочих.  
Северу нужен мужчина, чтобы управлять им, — говорят Сансе. Мужчина, чтобы принять её имя и передать его наследнику дома Старков. Мужчина, чтобы поднимать меч для защиты Севера («Вы не доверяете королю Брандону, милорды?» — спрашивает Санса с иронией, и голоса замолкают, чтобы вскоре зазвучать вновь). Северу нужен мужчина.  
Сансе — не нужен.

Мужчины, которым она была отдана — продана, точно лошадь на ярмарке — приносили ей только боль и горе. Прошлая жизнь остаётся в памяти Сансы: синяками, оставленными рыцарями Джоффри; отпечатавшимся в памяти видом голов отца, септы, других людей, знакомых ей с детства, на кольях в Красном Замке; насилием Рамси.  
Джоффри никогда не бил её сам: «Матушка говорила, я не должен бить девушек… сир Борос!» — слова, эхом звучащие в ее голове. Джоффри приказывал не портить её лицо — Рамси же не обращал внимание на подобные мелочи.  
Она старается забыть. Пытается уничтожить эти воспоминания, как уничтожила самого Болтона, как поклялась уничтожить всю память о нём — и исполнила своё обещание, отдав Дредфорт младшему сыну лорда Рисвелла и поделив земли между отличившимися на войне домами.  
Но можно ли избавиться от чего-то вросшего в тебя настолько, что стало твоей частью?  
Это закалило её. Сделало её лучше. Сделало её сильнее. Из-за всего, что с ней случилось, она стала тем, кем является сейчас. Так Санса говорит себе раз за разом, чтобы спокойнее спать по ночам; говорит, потому что ей хочется верить, что в этом безумии был какой-то смысл. Она училась медленно — но всё же училась. Санса пережила Джоффри, пережила Рамси, пережила их всех, как и пообещал ей однажды Тирион Ланнистер.  
Пережила королеву Маргери тоже.

_«Он монстр», — повторяет Санса раз за разом так, будто это и впрямь может помочь, будто бы в первый раз Маргери не переглянулась озабоченно с леди Оленной и парой мгновений спустя не улыбнулась в ответ на эти слова. Санса знает, что глупа, и знает, что не может придумать достаточно доводов, что попросту не может заставить Маргери передумать. Она вновь и вновь повторяет эти два слова — но они не передают ужаса, который она ощущала, и не могут показать Маргери, как капала кровь с меча, обезглавившего ее отца, или как мухи ползали по его голове на колу у стены Красного Замка — уже неузнаваемой, с вывалившимся из синих губ распухшим языком; не могут передать мурашек, бегущих по спине от звуков смеха Джоффри — или того, как замирало её сердце, когда в очередной раз звучал приказ для одного из рыцарей, и ей оставалось только сжиматься, предчувствуя неотвратимые удары.  
Маргери сочувственно гладит ее по руке и беззаботно улыбается, а Санса лишь сжимает пальцы, потому что эта улыбка — невысказанное «нет».  
Да и что она может предложить? До свадьбы всего неделя, в замке переполох, а девицы бегают из-под венца лишь в глупых сказках, которыми когда-то жила Санса. У Сансы нет дома. У Сансы вообще ничего нет — и она не может никого укрыть, защитить, спасти.  
«Всё будет хорошо, — шепчет ей Маргери своим успокаивающим обычно тоном, который так помогал Сансе раньше. Вот только теперь, когда он означает, что она не воспринимает всерьез исходящую от Джоффри угрозу, этот тон пугает ещё сильнее. — Мы будем в Септе, и он поклянется любить меня перед всеми Богами. Матерь и Дева присмотрят за мной… присмотрят за всеми нами, Санса».  
Боги уже не присмотрели, — хочется закричать Сансе в ответ. — Отец не защитил лорда Эддарда, а Мать — леди Кейтилин. Воин не удержал рук убийц Робба, а Дева не избавила Сансу от Джоффри.  
Или избавила, пусть и отчасти — но какой ценой?  
«Боги не присмотрели за моей семьей, — качает головой Санса, — Боги отобрали у меня всех, Боги жестоки, они…»  
Не будет хорошо, — думает Санса. — Всё не будет хорошо, не будет, не будет: Джоффри дарил ей кулоны с золотыми львами и говорил красивые слова, Джоффри брал её под руку и получал одобрительные взгляды от своей великолепной королевы-матери. Джоффри приказывал бить её, и Серсея смотрела в другую сторону, точно ничего не видела или видеть не хотела. Серсея Ланнистер не любит Маргери — и на неё она будет смотреть, и будет улыбаться, и пить вино, когда Джоффри позовет очередного из своих рыцарей. Сира Меррина или сира Борроса, неважно, ведь все они одинаковы, даже сир Арис Окхарт, который был так вежлив, так галантен, так добр, что бил не в полную силу — и это единственная доброта, что может быть знакома этим людям. А потом Джоффри поднимет арбалет, и под прицелом на этот раз окажется не Санса, но это она будет смотреть на Маргери — дрожащую, с порванным платьем и синяками по всему телу; смотреть, не имея возможности сказать ни единого слова.  
Санса пытается объяснить всё это — но может выдавить из себя лишь невнятные всхлипы и обрывки фраз. «Синяки, — срывается с губ Сансы. — Кровь». Маргери хмурится и зовет её по имени, но этого она словно бы и не замечает. Дорожка сада вдруг становится бесконечной, руки трясутся, душно так, что воздуха не хватает, а сердце колотится где-то в горле — и в такт ему бьют колокола Бейелора.  
А потом Маргери обнимает её и прижимает себе, и только после этого Санса осознает, что по её щекам текут слезы.  
«Боги всегда с нами, главное — верь в это», — успокаивающе говорит Маргери и перебирает её волосы, гладит по щеке. Руки Маргери теплы, а движения нежны и приносят успокоение — Санса судорожно хватает воздух большими глотками и медленно затихает.  
«Что плохого может случиться в септе?» — мягко спрашивает Маргери и тут же осекается. Санса утыкается ей в волосы лицом: от них пахнет жасмином, но даже этот запах не в силах заставить Сансу позабыть железный запах крови отца._

Иногда Санса пытается представить, как это было.  
В ночь битвы на Черноводной Санса пряталась с другими женщинами в Твердыне Мейегора: свет едва пробивался туда через узкие окна даже днем — но та ночь была ярче любого дня, и зеленые отблески плясали на стенах. Дядя и дед Сансы погибли в диком огне — истории о нем она слышала с детства, а теперь ей казалось, что и она сама сгорит в изумрудном пламени.  
Королева Серсея тонула в вине, и все они вместе тонули в страхе. Том самом страхе, который повел королеву-регента искать Джоффри, а саму Сансу — в свою комнату, единственное в замке место, до сих пор дающее ей иллюзию безопасности, хотя на самом деле давно переставшее безопасным быть.  
Она помнит, как шла по полутёмным коридорам Твердыни Мейегора, цепляясь за стены: шаг, теперь другой, ещё один, снова — и каждый давался с таким трудом, словно Сансе приходилось заново вспоминать, как делать каждое движение, как поднимать ногу, как ставить её, чтобы она не подвернулась на безукоризненно ровных каменных плитах. Страх сковывает её, сжимает тело холодной рукой — и когда в узком окне-бойнице отражается ещё одна зеленая вспышка, Санса не находит в себе сил даже отшатнуться.  
Видела ли Маргери зеленое пламя перед смертью?  
Сансе хочется думать, что нет. Что это случилось мгновенно.  
Санса пробует воскресить в памяти красоту и великолепие Великой Септы Бейелора — но помнит лишь то, как в день собственной свадьбы едва держалась на ногах и пламя множества свечей сливалось в горящее марево перед глазами. Она раз за разом пытается представить уходящие куда-то ввысь своды, резные балюстрады и величественные фигуры Семерых — но вместо этого вспоминает, как голова отца покатилась вниз по мраморным ступеням, а Боги смолчали.  
Когда-то Санса верила, что Боги помогут ей и пошлют защитника — но вместо этого Боги послали ей всего лишь шута, подкупленного Мизинцем, и отобрали всех остальных.  
Они всегда оставляли её. И Тирион Ланнистер, уплывший за море к своей серебряной драконьей королеве, и Пёс, послушавшийся глупую Пташку и оставивший её в горящей Королевской Гавани.  
Сансе никогда не было так одиноко и страшно, как в её золотой клетке.  
А потом появилась она.

_Маргери заплетает ей волосы и напевает красивую песню. У Маргери солнечная улыбка и очень открытое — неужели так ходят в Хайгардене?! — платье с вышитыми розами. Розы на платье, розы на поясе, роза искусно вырезана даже в малахите на её золотом кольце — Санса думает, что именно так и выглядела прекрасная Джонквиль с цветами в волосах. Санса любит песни: в них все девы прекрасны, а рыцари благородны — совсем не как на самом деле. Пес говорил, что все песни про рыцарей лживы, и теперь Санса сказала бы ему, что он прав, но Пса больше нет с ней рядом. Рядом нет никого, кроме леди Маргери.  
Маргери предлагает ей дружбу, смотрит на неё сочувственно и говорит, что не видела в своей жизни никого несчастнее — и в её словах Санса слышит обещание это исправить. Маргери говорит о Хайгардене: о менестрелях, турнирах и садах с цветущими розами; говорит так, что Санса, закрывая глаза, видит трепещущие на ветру знамена и чувствует аромат лепестков. Там, в этой воображаемой картине, Санса замужем за Уилласом — и Маргери, с которой они становятся сестрами, ведет её по прекрасным многоярусным хайгарденским садам, держа под руку. Это, конечно, невозможно: Маргери останется в Королевской Гавани, станет королевой и родит Джоффри наследника («Он — монстр», — сдавленно восклицает Санса на выдохе, а Маргери и леди Оленна озабоченно переглядываются), но реальность так неприглядна, что Санса разрешает своим мечтам быть идеальными.  
«Вот так. Только посмотри, какая ты красавица! Пойдем же», — Маргери тянет её за руку к пруду, а затем, спохватившись, срывает алую чайную розу с ближайшего куста, прикалывает к платью Сансы. «Почти в цвет твоих волос», — отражение Маргери улыбается её собственному.  
«Такую красивую розу наверняка кто-то уже сорвал», — едва слышно говорят за их спиной стражники и смеются, а Санса краснеет. Она уже не настолько наивная пташка, чтобы не понимать, о чем они говорят — но, слава Семерым, Маргери не слышит.  
Или не обращает внимания. Матушка говорила, что королева должна быть выше любых слухов.  
Теперь Шая заплетает волосы Сансы совсем как у Маргери — но та все равно что-то поправляет, вынимая шпильки и вставляя их снова в другое место, придирчиво разглядывает результат и удовлетворенно кивает.  
Маргери добра. И не только к ней одной: Санса знает, что Маргери ходит в Блошиный Конец и дарит игрушки сиротам. Матушка говорила, что помогать бедным — дело, угодное Семерым. Санса вдруг вспоминает, чем закончился её собственный последний визит в город — проводы в Дорн принцессы Мирцеллы — и ей приходится сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы успокоиться.  
Маргери рассказывает, о чем молилась в септе и шутит про нового Верховного Септона — этот тощ, чтобы люди не подумали, что он отъедается, пока народ голодает. Но теперь хлеба полно, и изменчивая толпа вновь любит короля, а еще больше — свою будущую королеву. Они рукоплещут Джоффри — ведь король машет своим людям рукой, и солнце играет на его красивых золотых кудрях: им так легко обмануться, как обманулась когда-то сама Санса… теперь она лишь молится, чтобы не обманулась и Маргери.  
Тиреллы принесли в Королевскую Гавань сытость и процветание, словно забрали с собой из Хайгардена отголоски лета. Санса неожиданно думает: мейстер Лювин говорил, перед началом зимы всегда становится так тепло, что в её наступление не хотят верить.  
«О чем ты молишься?» — вновь и вновь, каждую их прогулку, спрашивает Маргери и тут же смеётся, уже не ожидая ответа. Санса же тверда в своей уверенности: молитвы не сбываются, если о них говорить. Боги матери подвели её, и Санса просит помощи у Богов отца: победы для Робба, здоровья для Брана с Риконом и удачи для Арьи, где бы та ни была. Санса вспоминает всю семью, одного за другим, — а потом просит у Старых Богов, чтобы Джоффри всегда любил Маргери Тирелл. Льву, — думает Санса, — так легко растоптать розу, какой красивой она бы ни была. В особенности если этот лев — Джоффри Баратеон.  
«Не забывай, что у роз есть шипы», — замечает Маргери с улыбкой, и только тогда Санса осознает, что произнесла это вслух._

_Ложное лето сменяется ветрами зимы: на плечи Сансы опускается тяжелый алый плащ, а мечты о Хайгардене остаются всего лишь мечтами. Глаза Сансы красны от слёз — слёз выплаканных и оставшихся внутри, потому что плакать вечно невозможно, как бы ни хотелось.  
Санса — глупая пташка с глупыми мечтами, которая ничему не учится. Она смотрит на воды Черноводного залива и думает, что могла бы быть далеко от этого города. От них всех. От Джоффри, от королевы Серсеи, от придворных, смотрящих на неё с презрением и брезгливой жалостью. От Маргери._

_В Богороще Красного Замка нет сердце-дерева, нет величия столетних чардрев и алых листьев, сквозь которые просвечивает солнце. Здесь всё не так, как дома, — но Маргери всё же осматривается с восхищением, проводит пальцами по шершавой коре огромного старого дуба. «Ты слышишь, как они отвечают?» — с интересом спрашивает она, но Санса лишь пожимает плечами.  
Раньше она предпочитала Богов матери, узорчатые витражи маленькой винтерфелльской септы, пламя свечей и красивые песни. Сейчас просит помощи у Старых Богов.  
Быть может, безмолвны и те, и другие — эта мысль кощунственна, но посещает Сансу все чаще.  
«Пойдем же», — подталкивает её вперед Маргери, и Санса послушно следует за ней на самую окраину рощи, где с выходящего на Черноводный Залив обрыва видны его воды, корабли в гавани и снующие туда-сюда рыбацкие лодки. Солнце светит так ярко, что Санса невольно прикрывает глаза рукой.  
«Вот так, — Маргери усаживается на траву, нарочито чинным движением разглаживая платье. — Надеюсь, это не слишком непочтительно, и северные Боги на меня не обидятся. К тому же, я выбрала место, где их поменьше».  
«У них нет лиц, — бормочет зачем-то Санса и, смутившись, поясняет: — Чтобы Боги видели, Дети Леса вырезали на чардревах лица. Так говорила моя…»  
«Септа?» — весело переспрашивает Маргери и смеётся. Санса невольно улыбается в ответ. Так говорила старая Нэн. Боги Севера не объясняли, как им служить и куда ставить свечи, и не нуждались в посредниках — только наблюдали и отвечали, если прислушаться.  
Санса пытается, но отвечают ей лишь шум ветра и листвы.  
Маргери растягивается на траве в полный рост, её темные локоны переплетаются с травой — и лёгкий летний ветер треплет их, играет, забрасывая друг на друга и на лицо Маргери, откуда та с нарочитым неудовольствием их сдувает и тут же смеётся, а Санса засматривается так сильно, что когда Маргери привстает, чтобы за руку потянуть её к себе, это становится неожиданностью. «Ложись, ну же. Говорят, это последние летние месяцы — а раз так, нужно насладиться ими, пока есть время. Здесь никого нет, а раз твои Боги не видят, то никому не расскажут. И хорошо — кто знает, что они могли бы увидеть».  
Маргери подмигивает, а Санса отчего-то смущается.  
«В Хайгардене нет залива, только река Мандер, — но если лечь вот так на траву в верхнем ярусе садов, то оттуда видно все остальные, и цветы в них, а ниже, за крепостными стенами — повороты русла. Солнце отбрасывает на него блики, а ветер гонит лёгкие волны… и я обещаю, Санса, когда ты увидишь это, то поймешь, что не существует места красивее».  
Санса садится рядом с Маргери, и та одобрительно поглаживает её по руке и переплетает её пальцы со своими. «Если бы Арья была такой, мы бы дружили», — невпопад думает Санса, но мысль о сестре кажется сейчас какой-то неправильной и чужеродной, пусть даже они с Маргери тоже станут сестрами, если всё и правда пойдет так, как они хотят.  
В Богороще пахнет листвой и, почему-то, снова жасмином — не розами — будто этот запах появляется всюду, куда приходит Маргери. Санса расслабленно укладывается на траву и поворачивается лицом к Маргери, которая смотрит на неё с радостной светлой улыбкой.  
Санса же послушно пытается вообразить знаменитые сады Хайгардена, цветение роз, вьющийся в волосах порывистый южный ветер и шум воды — но сейчас она видит Маргери рядом, и для неё нет места лучше этого._

Маленькая септа Винтерфелла когда-то была выстроена по приказу отца исключительно для леди Кейтилин.  
Санса с детства знала — септа Мордейн рассказывала ей — что в больших южных городах храмы огромны: величественные семигранники, возвышающиеся над домами простых людей и замками знати, просторные и светлые, с мраморными статуями Семерых, украшенными драгоценными камнями и золотом, с разноцветными витражами, пропускающими рассыпающийся бликами по каменному полу свет. Сансе нравилось представлять это великолепие: в их замковой септе от всей этой роскоши были лишь витражи, грубовато сделанные не привыкшими к такой тонкой работе северянами. Образы Богов были вытесаны из того же камня, что и статуи лордов и королей Севера в крипте — и напоминали о мертвецах. Что, впрочем, не мешало Сансе приходить туда с матерью и представлять то, какими они могли бы быть.  
Теперь окна септы разбиты, а остатки витражей разбросаны по камням пола цветными осколками — но Семеро всё так же стоят молчаливыми каменными фигурами, ожидая верующих в Новых Богов, которых в Винтерфелле больше не осталось. Когда-то старая Нэн говорила Сансе: «Южные Боги не помогают здесь, моё милое летнее дитя — Север не принадлежит Семерым». Потом оказалось, что точно так же Старые Боги не помогают на Юге.  
Робб был очень храбр и верил только в себя, Рикон — слишком мал, чтобы верить хоть во что-то, Санса же верила во всё подряд, но с недостаточной силой. Сейчас из всех них осталась лишь она одна, а статуи все так же молчаливо смотрят на Сансу пустыми глазами. Каменотес изображал на их лицах уже знакомые ему черты: лик Отца неуловимо напоминает ей лорда Эддарда Старка — напоминает куда больше, чем стоящая в крипте его статуя.  
В руках Девы Санса ищет и не находит букет зимних роз.

_Теперь Сансе оставалось только смириться. Отказаться от своих очередных глупых и потому несбыточных мечт. О Хайгардене. О том, чтобы носить фамилию Тирелл и называть Маргери сестрой. О том, чтобы Маргери защитила её от короля и королевы-матери, от наступающей зимы и всего мира.  
В конце концов, — думает Санса, — она может быть глупой, но теперь понимает: никому не нужна она сама, всем нужен только Север. Робб мертв, Арья потеряна, быть может, навсегда, а Бран и Рикон погибли ужасной смертью. Старые Боги подвели её, как подвели и Новые, — и Санса больше не ходит в Богорощу: она осталась одна — без защитников, без Богов, без семьи. Только Джон и мог бы её понять, но он где-то далеко на Севере, за Стеной, среди снегов — так далеко, что и его, можно сказать, нет.  
Она осталась одна — а значит, стала наследницей Севера, который теперь принадлежит Ланнистерам. А значит, Тиреллам, что прежде были Сансе друзьями, больше не будет до неё дела.  
Вот только Шая говорит: «Леди Маргери передавала соболезнования и интересовалась вашим самочувствием. Снова»._

_Время идет, и Санса приучается жить дальше. Она пережила всю свою семью — и слова Тириона Ланнистера о том, что она ещё переживет их всех, кажутся теперь жестокой шуткой. Весь их брак — одна большая насмешка, и хотя Тирион пытается быть к ней добрым, отчего-то отстраненной становится Шая; Сансе это безразлично — она устаёт гадать о причинах чужих поступков, а в ответ на вопросы всё равно получает лишь неотличимую от правды ложь.  
И только Маргери остается прежней. Они вместе гуляют по садам, Маргери рассказывает что-то и радостно смеётся, когда впервые за многие дни видит на губах Сансы ответную улыбку.  
«Я слышала, на Севере хорошо растут зимние розы. Они плохо приживаются в Хайгардене — и очень жаль, я люблю их больше остальных, — Маргери делает паузу, бросая на Сансу долгий взгляд, и та отводит глаза. — Они пошли бы к платью». Цвета Тиреллов — зелень и золото, но Маргери любит голубой шёлк, на котором вышиты золотые розы. Сегодня она вплетает в волосы Сансе белые цветы и говорит о зимних розах, — о них ли? — но Санса невольно вздрагивает. Букет синих роз всегда лежит в крипте Винтерфелла — их любила тетя Лианна — и потому они неизменно ассоциируются у Сансы с могилами.  
«Тебе они не нравятся? Что же, — неверно истолковывает Маргери ее движение, — белые в твоих волосах смотрятся очень хорошо».  
Маргери задевает ее грудь, укладывая на нее косу, почти невесомо, но все же отчего-то до странного неприлично, пусть даже мать делала так прежде множество раз. Маргери говорит о том, что девушки любят разных мужчин, а иногда и других красивых девушек — и бросает на Сансу косой взгляд.  
«Этому научила меня мать… а этому сестры. Все девушки учатся этому с сестрами, Санса, а мы почти ими стали», — говорит Маргери и целует ее. От Маргери не пахнет розами — это так странно — и в её поцелуе нет грубости Пса или желания навредить Джоффри. Санса закрывает глаза и пытается не дрожать.  
У Маргери нет сестёр — Санса помнит об этом, но молчит. Барды поют, что белые розы — совсем как та, светлеющая в её волосах, — символизируют невинность.  
Санса не жалеет ни о чем._

Бесконечные намеки лорда Толхарта спустя полгода выливаются в то, что он привозит с собой в Винтерфелл младшего брата. Повод пустячный: снегом заносит дорогу к одной из небольших деревень неподалеку от Торрхенова Удела; этой деревни — дюжина домов да трактир, как только и бывает на Севере. Но лорд Брандон Толхарт искренне желает спасти крестьян и привести их в Зимний Городок на обогрев — говоря проще, переложить проблему прокорма этих голодных ртов с Торрхенова Удела на Винтерфелл.  
Санса любезно улыбается — и обещает отправить на помощь лорду Толхарту людей, что помогут ему расчистить дорогу к его собственному замку, который намного ближе. Ошарашенный вид готового вот-вот возмутиться этим предложением лорда Брандона почти смешон — но когда Санса переводит взгляд на юного Берена Толхарта, улыбка сходит с её лица: тот младше неё всего на пару лет — а ей кажется, что она старше на добрую дюжину.  
Его отец мертв, а его мать, поговаривают, ослабела рассудком из-за горя; его старший брат же взвалил на себя непосильное бремя правления землями, будучи совсем юным — пусть даже и не настолько юным, каким был Робб, когда стал королем Севера. Сам же Берен Толхарт несколько лет провел пленником в собственном замке, завоеванном Железными Людьми… вот только когда Санса на него смотрит, в её голове почему-то звучит голос старой Нэн: «милое летнее дитя…». Может быть, есть что-то такое в его взгляде — она не знает, не может уловить ощущение.  
Да что там — она даже не пытается. И когда разговор вновь сворачивает на тему замужества, Санса вежливо, но непреклонно прощается с Толхартами, ссылаясь на неотложные — несуществующие — дела.  
Быть может, если бы когда-то её обручили с таким вот наивным мальчиком, а не с Джоффри, все было бы совершенно по-другому. Она мечтала о рыцарях, бросающих ей под ноги венки из роз, мечтала о пирах и о настоящей любви — и получила бы их, пусть даже и не выйдя за принца. Она рожала бы детей и непременно была бы счастлива. Да, была бы.  
До первой зимы.

_На королевской свадьбе леди Маргери выглядит великолепно.  
Уложены в сложную прическу волосы, струится по телу самый дорогой, привезенный из-за Нефритового моря, шелк, обшитый драгоценными мирийскими кружевами. Весь двор сегодня смотрит лишь на будущую королеву, и взгляды Сансы теряются во всеобщем восхищении.  
Да даже если их и заметят, ничего: Санса — бывшая невеста короля, и никто не удивится её зависти к царственной сопернице. Вот только зависть у неё изобразить получается из рук вон плохо; так же плохо, как едва получалось скрывать ликование, когда Джоффри объявил Маргери своей новой невестой.  
Радость слишком быстро сменилась страхом за судьбу — на этот раз не только за свою — но как прекрасная Джонквиль одним взглядом укрощала диких зверей, так и Маргери хватало лишь улыбки, чтобы усмирить короля.  
Санса представляет, что было бы с ними, не будь рядом Джоффри, не будь здесь королевы-матери — что было бы, останься во всём Красном Замке лишь она сама и Маргери, её милая Маргери. Санса закрывает глаза и видит лимонные деревья, танцы и менестрелей, а еще аллеи роз — до вод Черноводной, до самого горизонта: белые, кремовые, алые — и никаких синих. Из Маргери вышла бы — выйдет — прекрасная королева, совсем как Алисанна Добрая. Может быть, однажды Маргери тоже назовут Доброй. Великодушной. Или Восхитительной. Блистательной, Великолепной, Невероятной — да, Санса подобрала бы множество определений, и титул не звучал бы глупо, ведь он был бы правдив.  
Когда Санса открывает глаза, она видит, как перед столом фиглярствуют карлики. Рядом напивается Бес, её возлюбленный муж. Ей невыносимо душно. Леди Оленна подходит и поправляет ожерелье на её шее.  
Маргери улыбается Сансе — одним лишь уголком губ. _

Санса нарочито неторопливо выходит из гостевого дома, а потом быстрым шагом пересекает двор: мимо арсенала, мимо Богорощи, мимо крипты и северных врат, то и дело отвечая на бесчисленные приветствия прачек, стражников и кузнецов. Она останавливается, только обнаружив себя в полуразрушенной замковой оранжерее — и то лишь потому что, оказывается, дальше идти попросту некуда. Здесь под ногами похрустывают осколки выпавших из свинцовых переплетов стекол, промерзшая земля, сухие побеги — наверное, теплицы разбили во время штурма железнорождённые; впрочем, это c тем же успехом могли быть и солдаты Рамси или даже сами жители Винтерфелла, не желавшие кормить пришлых.  
Впрочем, это ли важно теперь? Так или иначе, а стеклянная кровля была уничтожена и зимний сад мёртв: подняв лицо, Санса видит лишь пустоту в обрамлении обрешетки — точь-в-точь как в снежном замке, который она когда-то построила во дворе Орлиного Гнезда, отчаянно скучая по дому. Лорд Петир помог ей смастерить из прутиков подобие рам. «Стекло, конечно, придется себе вообразить», — сказал он тогда.  
Теперь, в Винтерфелле, воображать гораздо труднее: это раньше ей казалось, что стоит вернуться — и всё будет как прежде, или хотя бы почти как прежде, что возвращение принесет ей облегчение и покой. Но даже эта простая мечта обернулась кошмаром — как и все прочие. Когда-то Санса мечтала, что высадит в своем замке лимонные деревья, чтобы пирожные были у неё на столе круглый год. Она мечтала выйти замуж за принца, чтобы рано или поздно стать королевой и рожать царственному мужу маленьких принцев и принцесс. Мечтала уехать из Винтерфелла, мечтала вернуться домой… одни наивные мечты сменялись другими, а Санса всё думала, что когда-нибудь обязательно станет сильной, достаточно сильной, чтобы защитить себя и тех, кто ей дорог. И она действительно стала — но к этому времени ей было уже некого защищать.

_В песнях герои перед разлукой обязательно успевают кинуть друг на друга прощальный взгляд. По лицу девушки пробегает слеза, рыцарь запоминает черты любимой… но и Маргери, и Санса — не рыцари. Реальность ничуть не похожа на песни даже в этой малости: Санса успевает лишь бросить взгляд на Маргери — но та с неподдельным ужасом смотрит не на неё, а на отчаянно царапающего собственное горло пальцами почти лилового Джоффри.  
А потом сир Донтос — нет, просто Донтос — дергает Сансу за руку и уводит со свадебного помоста. Санса прячет свои слишком узнаваемые рыжие волосы под платком, но резкие порывы холодного северного ветра сдувают его, и по коже пробегает волна дрожи.  
В песнях герои обязательно встречаются вновь, чтобы остаться друг с другом уже навсегда. Но ей остается только воспоминание о свадебном платье из белых бутонов — разительно похожих на те, что, по словам Маргери, были так к лицу Сансе._

Горячие источники прогревают замок даже в самые долгие и холодные ночи, пока зимний городок жмётся к его камням, чуть менее ледяным, чем земля вокруг. Источники отдают свое тепло стенам Винтерфелла и Богороще, накрытой тенью сердце-дерева — а прежде согревали и зимний сад. Теперь же клубящийся горячий пар лишь оседает колючими иглами инея на переломанных, искалеченных стеблях розовых кустов: хоть эти розы и зовутся зимними — а всё-таки слишком прихотливы и нежны для холодных северных ветров. Но, пусть и поддающиеся настоящим холодам, зимние розы все же остаются цветами Севера, сгибающимися на время под напором ветра и снега, чтобы с первыми же лучами весеннего солнца воспрянуть вновь. Тепло зимой им, в сущности, и не нужно вовсе — но отец приносил их в крипту тете Лианне, и потому голубым северным розам дозволено было расти здесь, в этих теплицах, рядом с действительно необходимыми для выживания брюквой, репой и луком.  
И они росли и цвели — так, что даже в самую морозную ночь можно было поверить, что летние дни однажды вернутся вновь. Но Санса не любила ни репы, ни лука, ни этих простых северных цветов, больше похожих на колючий растрепанный шиповник: однажды она упросила мать купить и посадить здесь хайгарденские чайные розы — такие изящные, ярко-алые и белоснежные, с тонким ароматом и нежными полупрозрачными лепестками, совсем непохожие на своих северных сестер, но ничуть не уступающие им остротой шипов. Вот они, рядом с зимними: такие же мертвые, обожженные морозом, с почерневшими листьями.  
Санса склоняется над кустом и отламывает одну из веток с пожелтевшим сухим бутоном; ветка поддается с трудом, колет пальцы — но Санса совсем этого не чувствует. Она вообще давно ничего не чувствует, кроме холода. Разве что только бесконечно тянущуюся тупую и вязкую усталость, которая ложится на её плечи день за днем, как снег, — и подобно снегу на полях вокруг Винтерфелла слеживается в толстую и непроницаемую, как лист кованой стали, ледяную корку. Эта корка крепче любой брони, она защищает Сансу надежнее всякого рыцарского доспеха, прячет и от боли, и от разочарований — ведь если у тебя нет никаких надежд, то и разочаровываться тоже не в чем. И всё-таки сейчас Сансе хочется чувствовать что угодно, хоть что-то — и она сжимает розу так, словно от этого зависит вся её жизнь: всё крепче и крепче, раз за разом проворачивая шипастый стебель в ладони — и так до тех пор, пока сквозь занемевшие от мороза пальцы не начинает тонкими струйками стекать кровь. Вот только Санса не понимает этого, пока не опускает взгляд на свои руки.  
Глядя на них, она неожиданно вспоминает, что леди Кейтилин когда-то ходила с забинтованными ладонями — и пусть сама Санса этого не видела, на этот раз причин не доверять Мизинцу… впрочем, нет. Причины не доверять Мизинцу были всегда.

_«Зима пришла», — говорит Санса Джону, и слова вырываются из её рта облачками пара.  
Столько лет слова фамильного девиза оставались лишь словами, невнятным предостережением, — словно сказки старой Нэн или слова септы, обращенные к детям.  
Веди себя хорошо, Санса, будь вежлива, вышивай усердно, иначе на тебе не женится прекрасный принц, о котором ты мечтаешь вместо того, чтобы делать стежки.  
«Отец предупреждал», — отвечает Джон, и они смеются. Смеются так, словно ничего не было — будто отец с матерью живы, будто Бран вновь пускает стрелы в мишень и промахивается, а потом гонится по двору за смеющейся над ним Арьей; будто Рикон требует, чтобы ему наконец тоже дали попробовать, а Робб ему обещает, что тот когда-нибудь будет самым великим рыцарем во всех Семи Королевствах.  
Санса думает: они сейчас стоят на том самом месте, откуда любил наблюдать за ними отец.  
Теперь пыльный двор Винтерфелла начинает заметать снегом, а за Сансой вечно маячит тень Мизинца — она чувствует его взгляд спиной и может сказать о его присутствии так же уверенно, как если бы увидела бы его, обернувшись. Петир Бейлиш говорит о праве наследования и о власти: вслух он всегда говорит только о власти, которая, по его мнению, будет впору для Сансы, а не для Джона — но думает лишь о своей собственной.  
Донтос, её Флориан-дурак, продал свою Джонквиль за десять тысяч золотых драконов, обещанных Пересмешником. Что же, он действительно был дураком, если поверил лорду Бейлишу.  
Сама Санса больше не верит никому.  
Мизинец говорит; Санса морщится, но слушает. Совсем не того в Королевской Гавани прозвали Пауком — настоящий паук здесь, рядом: лорд Бейлиш умеет сплести из слов вязь не хуже мирийских кружев, красивую и лживую. Но Санса слишком устала от лжи, а от кружев среди северных холодов нет прока.  
Он говорит: «Септа Бейелора погибла в диком огне», — и Санса лишь равнодушно кивает.  
Он говорит: «Королева погибла», — и для того, чтобы понять, которая из королев, Сансе ничего не нужно уточнять. Она лишь на мгновение закрывает глаза: пришедший с Севера ветер несется по галереям замка, бросает колючий снег ей в лицо. Санса плакала в Королевской Гавани, плакала помногу и каждый день, слезы текли из глаз сами — но теперь ледяные порывы ветра будто замораживают её изнутри. Королеву Маргери — её Маргери — называли прекраснейшей розой Тиреллов. Вот только хайгарденские розы совсем не приспособлены к холодам.  
А зима уже здесь, и теперь она забирает с собой последнее, что осталось от лета._

Санса всё смотрит и смотрит на иссеченную шипами ладонь, а потом несколько раз сжимает и разжимает занемевшую от холода — будто бы и не свою вовсе — руку, и зачем-то проводит окровавленными пальцами по сухим лепесткам чайной розы. Белые когда-то, лепестки на мгновение кажутся ей пламенеюще-алыми и почти живыми, но потом Север снова берет своё — кровь сворачивается на морозе и цветок становится бурым, будто бы грязным.  
Все платья Сансы теперь со шнуровкой спереди, а не на спине. Нет, не украшение — доспехи: их никогда больше нельзя будет разорвать сзади, как в её свадебную ночь. Рамси соскоблил с неё остатки наивности — как могла она поверить, что стала хозяйкой своей судьбы, как могла поверить в то, что Мизинец её союзник? — ржавым ножом. Точно таким же ножом Болтоны снимали со своих врагов кожу: запахи смерти и крови, обнаженное коричневато-красное мясо на черных стягах и вкопанных возле ворот столбах. Она уже не Пташка, и теперь никто не сможет ей навредить — нельзя подрезать крылья, если их больше нет. Ворот её платья глухой и закрытый, с фамильного герба скалится лютоволк.  
Зима всегда была близко, и теперь Санса знает это наверняка.

_Кажется глупым вспоминать о Маргери сейчас, но Санса вспоминает.  
Маргери была бы великолепной королевой. Санса думала, королевы только танцуют на балах, просят короля быть милостивым и рожают принцев — но Маргери знала, что от неё требуется много больше.  
Теперь знает и Санса.  
Она отвечает на письма лордов: прямо или уклончиво, неизменно вежливо — Мизинец гордился бы такой ученицей, но он давно мертв, и воспоминания о нем бледнеют, чтобы когда-нибудь уйти вместе с Сансой, совсем. Такова участь всех, кто проигрывает в престолы.  
Как проиграл он, проиграла Серсея, проиграла королева драконов. Как проиграла Маргери — пусть Санса, слишком юная и наивная, даже не замечала игры.  
Когда-то давно, когда они были ещё детьми, вечно недовольная Арья спросила мать, почему только мальчикам позволено садиться на коня и мчаться вперед, разя врага. Леди Кейтилин улыбнулась, погладила её по волосам и ответила, что бой женщин тяжелее и дольше, ведь каждый ребенок — это битва, поле которой твой собственный замок, и жизнь порой может стать ценой поражения. Санса никогда не желала держать меч в руках, хотя и мечтала о прекрасных рыцарях, — и это сравнение ей не понравилось.  
Сейчас, когда замолкли последние военные горны, которым никогда больше не придется трубить трижды, Санса ведет свою собственную войну пером и бумагой — бескровную: с собственными лордами, голодом и холодами. И в этой войне тоже можно погибнуть, пытаясь справиться с последствиями предыдущей.  
Маргери была в похожей ситуации, и Санса знает — предполагает, что знает — какое решение она бы приняла. Брат лорда Толхарта — во всех отношениях приятный юноша, который наверняка сможет поднять меч на защиту Севера, как хотят того её лорды-знаменосцы. Играть так, как играла когда-то Маргери, было бы нетрудно.  
Маргери укрощала зверей: сначала обезумевшего льва, а потом котёнка — но позабыла, что если первый всегда готов укусить протянутую к нему руку, то второй слишком слаб для того, чтобы с ним считаться. Котёнок недостаточно силен, чтобы защитить тебя даже от налетевшей стаи воробьев, и уж тем более нечего и говорить о львице — пусть раненой, но всё ещё опасной. А Серсея была по-настоящему опасна — хотя бы потому, что знала о природе власти куда больше, чем Санса, наивно полагавшая, что быть королевой — значит всего-навсего быть неизменно любезной с придворными, в красивых платьях танцевать со своим королем на пышных балах и рожать наследников. Больше того: именно об этой золотой клетке глупая Пташка и мечтала.  
Маргери же хотела совсем иного. Большего. Большего хотела и королева-регент, и уж она-то точно понимала, что никакая власть, дарованная женщине мужчинами, пусть даже — в особенности — мужем или сыновьями, не может быть вечной. Такую власть женщина получает лишь на время — и отнять её могут столь же легко, как дать.  
Присяга мужа Ночного Дозора гласит: я не возьму себе жены и не буду отцом детям. Серсея из дома Ланнистеров, именуемая Первой, единственная за всю историю полноправная королева Семи Королевств, носила черное._

Санса проводит ладонью по подолу платья и лишь потом вспоминает, что рука окровавлена. Несколько лет назад она огорчилась бы, что испортила драгоценный мирийский шелк — но на черной ткани не видно крови. Вот почему братья Ночного Дозора носят этот цвет — и вот почему его так любила Серсея. Она тонула в крови — крови не только подданных Семи Королевств, но и своих детей, отца, брата, в крови собственной. Черный — цвет вороньих крыльев, дурных вестей и траура. В черном можно истекать кровью так, чтобы никто и не заметил.  
Но вместе с тем черный — цвет вытаивающей из-под позднего весеннего снега земли. Стылой, мертвой, но дающей жизнь семенам, которые в неё бросят — и тем, что были оставлены в ней еще с осени. Семенам, пережившим долгую зиму и морозы; пережившим, может быть, даже тех, кто обронил их в скудную северную почву, и тех, кто эту почву возделывал. Отец учил их, что жизнь лорда продолжается даже после его смерти: в тех решениях, что он когда-то принял; в тех делах, что сделал и что не сделал; она продолжается в словах, которые лорд когда-то сказал намеренно или случайно и эхо которых отдается в стенах его замка даже многие годы спустя — продолжается ровно так же, как жизнь садовника в посаженных им деревьях и их плодах, в каждом цветке и в каждом шипе.  
Санса останавливает кровь, вытирает ладонь снегом и возвращается назад к Толхартам — от этого разговора ей всё равно никуда не деться, и тянуть незачем. Берен выглядит, как ни странно, куда менее раздосадованным отказом, чем его старший братец, и ничуть не удивленным — будто и не ожидал другого ответа от королевы Севера. Быть может, Санса и поспешила с выводами насчет младшего Толхарта — и он вовсе не летнее дитя… и всё же пока Берен всего-навсего один из молодых неокрепших побегов Севера, пусть и перезимовавший, — и ему предстоит либо пережить эту холодную весну, либо стать всего лишь еще одним именем в бесконечных родословных северных домов.  
Дождавшись отъезда Толхартов, Санса приказывает стюарду заняться восстановлением теплиц — до первых оттепелей и уж тем более первого урожая еще далеко. Ведь зима близко — и, в общем-то, не так уж и важно, близка грядущая зима или зима прошедшая.

_Она идет, и древние Короли Зимы провожают её неподвижными взглядами. Сначала знакомые лишь по летописям и старым легендам, потом — те, кого Санса знает уже в лицо.  
Они покоятся здесь все: лорд Эдвил и леди Марла из дома Локков, лорд Рикард — её дед — и его жена леди Лиарра Старк, и их сын и наследник, лорд Брандон, Дикий Волк, и отец с матерью, и её тетя леди Лианна, неизменно в ожидании своего синего букета, и братья Сансы— один старший и один младший.  
Рикард и Брандон Старк погибли в диком огне — но их останки покоятся здесь, на Севере, там, где было и остается их место. Место не только мертвецов, но всех Старков от рождения и до самой смерти: путешествия на Юг никогда не заканчивались для них чем-то хорошим.  
Юг можно было только пережить — чтобы вернуться домой.  
Маргери тоже погибла в диком огне — но у неё нет могилы, от неё не осталось ни тела, ни даже праха, чтобы похоронить. Санса слышала о могиле в Хайгардене: пустой, с одним только именем. Будто это всё, чем она была — ничем не примечательная роза на одной из ветвей навсегда увядающего дома.  
Здесь, в крипте Старков, напротив почти каждого имени есть прозвище, которое значит порой куда больше: слишком уж много Брандонов, Бендженов, Брандонов, — но есть только один Строитель, один Разведчик, один Сгоревший.  
Будь могила Маргери здесь, на ней значилось бы «Трижды Королева».  
Каменное лицо леди Лианны смотрит на Сансу пустыми глазами: женщина, которую они никогда не видели, начавшая цепочку событий, последствия которых испытали на себе все Семь Королевств. Северянка, полюбившая дракона достаточно сильно для того, чтобы забыть — его пламя одинаково опасно для любых роз, будь они хайгарденскими или холодными северными: огонь оставит от них только пепел. Её сын повторил ту же ошибку.  
В крови Сансы нет пламени, и её больше не тянет на Юг, где для неё ничего не осталось. Двое братьев мертвы, еще двоих она похоронила заживо: Бран в Королевской Гавани, Джон на Севере настоящем — и Санса остается между ними, как и Винтерфелл, испокон веков охранявший покой Юга от наступающих холодов.  
Рука леди Лианны протянута вперед в просящем жесте. Отец рассказывал: его сестра любила шум деревьев, яркое южное солнце и вольный ветер — Север был для неё слишком тесен, не давая столь желанной свободы.  
Там, за стенами крипты, Сансу ждут сотни просьб вассалов и писем лордов, и последнее, на что у неё есть время — цветы для мертвецов, пусть даже зима и идет на убыль.  
Санса смотрит в открытую каменную ладонь и обещает себе, что когда-нибудь время обязательно найдётся._

Давным-давно её жизнь была нескончаемой чередой «когда-нибудь»: когда-нибудь она уедет на Юг, когда-нибудь она выйдет за прекрасного принца, когда-нибудь она станет матерью. Когда-нибудь Джоффри перестанет над ней измываться. Когда-нибудь она отправится в Хайгарден, и её навсегда оставят в покое. Когда-нибудь она привыкнет к Бесу. Когда-нибудь она вернется домой. Когда-нибудь всё это наконец закончится. Когда-нибудь она станет счастлива.  
Теперь, оглядываясь назад, Санса и сама не понимает, в какой именно момент все эти «когда-нибудь» превратились в «никогда». Ей всё казалось, что настоящая жизнь вот-вот начнется, что всё однажды случится — нужно только подождать, чуть-чуть потерпеть, ещё немного выдержать, и вот тогда… но Санса так и не стала счастлива и даже домой по-настоящему не вернулась. Лишь одно можно сказать с уверенностью: всё закончилось. Она пережила их всех, она стала королевой Севера и победила в этой бесконечной, на измор, войне — вот только победа не принесла ей ни радости, ни облегчения, ни даже свободы. Победа рассыпалась пеплом под пальцами Сансы, и оказалось, что только её старая жизнь — пусть даже жизнь, в которой ей приходилось лгать и притворяться, терпеть и надеяться на невозможное, бежать и снова лгать, хоронить любимых или даже не иметь права их похоронить — что только эта жизнь была настоящей. Да, ей было страшно, было мерзко и невыносимо больно, но всё-таки тогда жизнь была жизнью — хотя бы потому, что тогда Сансе казалось, что впереди будет что-то _другое_. Что-то новое, что-то большее; что-то, ради чего стоит жить и чего стоит ждать.  
Теперь она не боится смотреть вперед — всё самое страшное уже случилось, а то, чего не случилось, не случится уже никогда. Санса ясно видит всё, что будет и чего — по большому счету, ничего — ей стоит ждать от будущего; знает, что победа Севера обернулась её собственным поражением и порой ловит себя на мысли о том, что по справедливости ей давно стоило бы лечь в крипте рядом с отцом, матерью, Робом, Риконом… вот только Бран в Королевской Гавани, Джон на Стене, Арья в западных морях — а значит, некому будет приносить на могилы зимние розы. Некому, кроме Сансы, хранить память и хранить Север — и если прежде она держалась за надежду, то теперь её держит долг.  
Отец ошибался — иногда стая живет только потому, что жив одинокий волк, жив и помнит. Помнит их всех.  
Робб был самым сильным, Джон — самым справедливым, Джоффри — самым злобным, Станнис — самым несгибаемым, Ренли — всеми любимым, Серсея — самой умной, Мизинец — хитрым, Дейенерис — могущественной. Вот только все они потерпели поражение, а Санса, не умевшая и не желавшая играть в Престолы наивная Пташка, всё ещё здесь — словно в насмешку над ними всеми и над самой собой. Она здесь, чтобы быть живым напоминанием: в этой игре побеждают самые терпеливые, осторожные, стойкие и достаточно испуганные для того, чтобы избегать любых крайностей — но никак не самые достойные. В противном случае королевой Семи Королевств стала бы Маргери — это она была лучшей из лучших.

_Северная весна — неверная и ненадежная, как первый лед на реке — то обещает скорое тепло, то вновь отступает на долгие недели, так что отстроенные теплицы оказываются как нельзя кстати. Люкан, винтерфелльский садовник, ведет её между аккуратных грядок с рассадой, отчитываясь, кажется, о каждом новом зеленом листе и о каждом ростке. Вероятно, прежняя Санса умирала бы от скуки под эти бесконечные разговоры о турнепсе, а Сансе нынешней они приносят пусть не радость, но хотя бы удовлетворение: теперь эти листья и ростки для неё важнее всех лимонных деревьев Юга, потому что не лимонные деревья помогут её людям дожить до нового урожая. Время лимонов, пирожных, расшитого золотыми цветами шёлка и глупых надежд прошло для неё безвозвратно — и тем страннее Сансе видеть, что у источников в центре главной оранжереи зеленеют молодыми побегами обрезанные почти под корень розовые кусты. Зимние розы, — с едва заметной скупой гордостью северянина говорит садовник, — могут пережить и не такое, и никакие теплицы им не нужны.  
Судьбу чайных роз Санса не выясняет, — как и тогда, на крытом мосту, ей не обязательно задавать вопрос, ответ на который она знает и без того. И всё-таки когда Люкан спрашивает, нужно ли выкорчевать и сжечь хайгарденские розы, Санса едва заметно вздрагивает — неожиданно даже для себя самой. «Нет, — говорит она, на мгновение прикрывая глаза. — Нет, пока оставьте их здесь».  
Садовник пытается объяснить Сансе, что чайные розы — зимним не чета и не пустят новых побегов: не стоит надеяться на то, что оставшиеся без защиты нежные южные цветы сумели пережить такую долгую зиму. Но королева Севера лишь качает головой, прерывая его на полуслове: она знает и это тоже. Пожалуй, с некоторых пор знает даже слишком хорошо._

Санса ненавидит Серсею — кажется, она будет ненавидеть её всегда, до последнего вздоха — но даже теперь не может не вспоминать те уроки, что невольно дала ей первая и последняя настоящая королева Семи Королевств. Серсея Ланнистер была слишком глупа, считая, что может позволить себе любое самодурство — словно не понимала, что любая глупость, любой неосторожный порыв, в котором сердца больше, чем холодного расчета, её подданные расценят как слабость; что глупостью и слабостью этот порыв и будет — и что за глупость и слабость приходится дорого платить.  
Санса же знает это наверняка — и всё-таки приглашает камнереза в большой чертог. Это он вытесал статую отца для крипты — глупую, не имеющую ничего общего с Эддардом Старком статую, — хоть и не видел никогда его лица. В общем-то, если вдуматься, мало кто из обитателей заново отстроенного замка помнил их — отца, мать, Робба, Рикона. Все эти люди были новыми, совсем ей незнакомыми, и Винтерфелл теперь тоже был новым и почти чужим — но нет: пусть Винтерфелл и был новым, он все же оставался собой. Быть может, это не замок, а они сами уходили в прошлое, оставаясь для будущих поколений легендами, сказками о королях древности, какими были для них самих Брандон Строитель, Брандон Крушитель или Рикард Смеющийся Волк. Её брат Робб стал уже для многих Роббом Молодым Волком, первым Королем Севера за триста лет, героем, сопровождаемым своим лютоволком в одних историях и превращающимся в него в других.  
Что расскажут потом о Сансе? И будут ли говорить о Маргери — или она так и уйдет в небытие вместе с воспоминаниями Сансы о ней, так и не став ни Доброй, ни Великодушной, ни Великолепной? И неужели это правильно, что от Маргери — _Маргери_ , с её вечно смеющимися серыми глазами, осторожными прикосновениями и мягкими волосами, пахнущими вопреки всем ожиданиям не розами, а жасмином; от Маргери, всегда находившей единственно верные слова утешения для отчаявшихся и умевшей помогать беспомощным; от Маргери, которая, может быть, оказалась единственным человеком, любившим Сансу просто так, ни за что и ни для чего — неужели это правда, что от Маргери ничего не останется, кроме пустой могилы в Хайгардене?  
Да, всё так. Санса больше не дурочка и понимает, что жизнь — не красивая сказка, и не будет менестреля, который сложит песню о королеве Маргери; что нет на свете благородного рыцаря, который станет хранить ей верность и совершать подвиги в память о ней. Это правда, но это неправильно — и вот почему Санса отдает приказ, вызывающий у камнереза лишь недоумение. Возможно, тот думает, что королева Севера сошла с ума. Возможно, он даже прав: этот приказ слишком непонятный, слишком странный, а северяне не хотят странностей от своих правителей — и значит, Санса ставит себя под удар, и это ли не безумие?  
Самое удивительное — это ей неважно.

_Грубо вытесанные много веков назад из темного камня, открытые гробницы в крипте Винтерфелла терпеливо ждут своих Старков. Ждут Джона и Брана, Арью и Сансу, их детей и детей их детей, всех будущих королей и королев Севера, чьих имен Санса никогда не узнает — как не узнали её собственного имени те, что покоятся здесь.  
Статуи правителей Севера, медленно истлевающие на их коленях мечи, сдерживающие своих владельцев в их могилах, и мирно дремлющие в ногах хозяев каменные лютоволки — лютоволки, по большей части никогда на самом деле не существовавшие, но это и неважно. «Неважно, но не потому что это всего лишь условность, — объяснял ей когда-то отец, с трудом подбирая слова, — просто так должно было быть. Это правильно, и это куда важнее, чем… ты понимаешь, о чем я, Санса?». Тогда она не понимала, лишь вежливо кивая в ответ — она тогда только и делала, что ничего не понимала и пыталась всем угодить. С тех пор многое изменилось — и теперь Санса наверняка знает, о чем ей говорил отец.  
Никто уже не помнит, при каком именно из лордов Винтерфелла лютоволки перестали появляться по эту сторону Стены — это неважно, потому что все эти века каменная стая неизменно спит у ног Хранителей Севера, как и должно. Неважно, что мечи в руках первых Старков рассыпались в ржавую пыль — их хозяева давно спокойно спят в своих могилах и не тревожат покой живых. И неважно, что после смерти от Маргери остался только пепел — ведь рано или поздно все обращаются в прах. Нет, важно другое, совсем другое. Важно только то, что правильно — и Санса точно знает, как должна поступить. _

Она медленно идет вдоль статуй Старков и их грубо, почти небрежно, вытесанных надгробий, которые все плоть от плоти — нет, камень от камня — замка и самого Севера, будто бы созданы не человеческими руками вовсе, но были здесь всегда, задолго до появления первых людей и андалов. Новая гробница, которую Санса приказала вытесать из белоснежного мрамора с Тарта, похожа на тёмно-серые гранитные гробницы Старков не больше, чем Хайгарден — на Винтерфелл. Она не кажется ни приземистой, ни грубой — и Санса, прикоснувшись к холодному гладкому камню, не чувствует под пальцами ни единой, пусть даже самой крошечной, выбоины.  
Эта пустая гробница не черный провал — она словно тускло сияет в полумраке крипты, будто бросая вызов подступающей со всех сторон темноте. И это правильно тоже: Маргери и сама была вызовом всему, что её окружало в Королевской Гавани. Она была глотком свежего воздуха в затхлой вони Блошиного Конца, была свежим ветром в невыносимой духоте Юга — но именно этот свежий ветер раздул дикий огонь безумия Серсеи. «Не забывай, что у роз есть шипы», — смеясь, говорила ей Маргери, но и самые крепкие шипы не могут тягаться остротой со звериными когтями: розе не место в львином логове.  
И даже сама Санса не знает, есть ли место для Маргери здесь, в месте, где обретали свой покой волки. Санса на мгновение снова чувствует себя не Королевой Севера, но робкой маленькой Пташкой, и даже коротко ежится от заползшего за шиворот сквозняка: сейчас ей кажется, будто каменные Старки обратили к ней пустые глазницы — и все как один смотрят на неё с осуждением. Что подумали бы о ней все эти люди — нет, не так: что подумал бы отец? А Робб? Что сказала бы леди Кейтилин? Как усмехнется Арья, когда — если — вернется из своих странствий? И как посмотрит на Сансу Джон — Джон, поставивший долг и честь выше всего, даже выше любви к драконьей королеве?  
Почему-то при мысли о брате она успокаивается: если кто-то и поймет её — то Джон. У Дейенерис, — неожиданно думает Санса, — у Дейенерис ведь тоже нет могилы, и Джон тоже не смог с ней проститься; спроси кого угодно — у него даже нет права помнить и испытывать скорбь… как нет этого права и у самой Сансы. И когда она пытается представить, что брат сказал бы про то, что она делает, вдруг неожиданно ясно осознает: он просто не скажет ничего. Ничего не спросит и уж точно не осудит. Да, Джон поймет. Семья поймет.  
И тогда она опускает в белую гробницу стебли мертвых хайгарденских роз, завернутые в плащ Старков — а потом впервые за долгие месяцы молится всем богам, в которых и которым больше не верит, богам старым и новым. Тем, которые, как оказалось, и не боги вовсе, а её брат, и тем, что — теперь она знает это точно — не имеют силы ни на Севере, ни на Юге. И всё же Санса просит за Маргери у Отца и Матери, Девы и Старицы, Кузнеца и Воина — и только когда её губы беззвучно произносят имя Неведомого, она вдруг понимает, на _что_ это похоже. И тогда шепчет уже вслух:  
— С этого дня и до конца моих дней.  
А потом на гробницу с глухим стуком наконец опускается крышка, словно разом отсекая Сансу от роз, шипов и львиных когтей, от цветущих садов Красного Замка и пожирающего септу Бейелора дикого огня — но не от Маргери. Только не от неё.  
Она прикасается к выбитой в камне розе Тиреллов — тонкий золотой контур, малахитовые листья и ничего больше. На белом тартском мраморе нет надписей: ни «Великолепная», ни «Невероятная», ни «Восхитительная», ни даже «Трижды Королева» не подходят — пусть всё это о Маргери, но это не она. Все титулы кажутся слишком пустыми и бесполезными, потому что Маргери была большим, и в ней было много больше. Больше настолько, что у Сансы нет слов, чтобы описать это, и она не уверена, что такие слова однажды найдутся — и даже если найдутся, их едва ли сможет вместить на себе любое надгробие.  
Синяя роза приколота к глухому вороту темного платья Сансы.  
Синяя роза ложится поверх золотой розы Тиреллов.

Санса уходит не оборачиваясь — так, должно быть, и полагается уходить королеве Севера. Поднимаясь по каменным ступеням, она ощущает, как с каждым шагом ей становится пусть не легче, но проще и _правильнее_ — будто что-то в ней наконец занимает положенные места, выстраивается в единственно верном порядке и не мечется больше внутри, не находя себе ни покоя, ни выхода.  
Может быть, это её страх. Может быть, это её боль. Она не знает.  
Но когда Санса наконец выходит из крипты и порыв почти теплого, почти весеннего, ветра мягко касается её лица — она всё-таки улыбается. Это ветер с Юга.


End file.
